


I love you. I know you do to. Maybe a little.

by abcABC910



Category: DamiJon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcABC910/pseuds/abcABC910
Summary: Damian and Jon go on an undercover mission together. They end up having to do things to get by that they weren't planning on doing.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	I love you. I know you do to. Maybe a little.

Damian and Jon were undercover on a mission in a club. Damian was wearing a black crop top with a scull on it. Which for the record, he ABSOLUTLY hated!!! and short black shorts, which he also despised, but you gotta do watchable gotta do.

Jon was wearing a blue and red glittery crop top, 'Of course he is' Damian thought. and tight hot pink shorts. Jon loved it! but Damian on the other hand was extremely embarrassed by just standing by him. But Damian had to give him the benefit of the doubt that everyone else in the club was dressed just as ridiculously.They were in the process of sneaking into the owners office. He was reported to be in charge of a local gang and their mission was to shut them down.

When they finally got into the office they began searching through file cabinets and drawers to attempt to find some evidence or any leads to where the gang was primarily stationed. 

Damian had just found a secret compartment, a false bottom to one of the drawers, Jon elbowed him in the side and gave him a grin. His way of silently telling Damian good work! Damian then gave him a smirk, when suddenly heard foot steps coming their way. Damian grabbed Jon's wrist and yeeted Jon onto the desk with Damian doing then same, landing on top of him with very little space between them. "Just follow along." Jon opened his mouth to say something in response when Damian suddenly pushed their mouths together closing the space between them, leaving Jon wide eyed. He had known that they had feeling for each other but ummmmm………… he didnt know that they we this far yet.  
Seconds later the door opened, thank the Lord that it was just another couple. The two at the door. Starred wide eyed at Damian and Jon. Damian finally looked up. "This room is taken, scram!" and the couple left in a hurry. After all Damian did look rather intimidating, though Jon almost saw more of a protective look in Damians eyes rather than rage. Hes seen Damian mad many times, and this time he looked more protective, he thought it was adorable. Almost like a defensive momma lion protecting her young.

The ride back to Wayne manor was pretty quiete. No one really knew what to say to each other. 

When they got back they handed the info to Bruce and went up to Damians room. Jon was the first to break the silence "Soooooo, ummmmmm, good job tonight D." "Thanks, you as well. You were satisfactory." "Me or my kiss?" At this Damians cheeks turned red. "Come on, D. You dont have to be embarrassed. It's just a question." "Both were satisfactory." Jon gave him a smile. "Yours was to. Just saying." Damian gave him his topical grin. Then Jon walked over to Damians bed and sat on the edge. He then padded next to him, gesturing that he wanted Damian to sit next to him. Damian compiled. "So does this mean that we're official boyfriends?" Jon asked. "I thought we already were?" "Well we never made it official. We just told each other that we had feelings for each other." "Oh! Well then yes, I suppose it does." Both of their cheeks turned red and both of them thought the other looked rather cute with their blushy cheeks. "I love you Damian." "Tt" was all he got back. "Oh come on, I know you love me too." After saying that Jon leaned in and gave Damian another kiss on the lips. "Well, maybe a little." Damian said giving Jon a smile. (Which by the way, was VERY rare!) "I'll take it." Jon said in a soft voice then gave Damian another kiss.

The rest of the night was spent cuddling 💞


End file.
